


Mystery of Mercutio falling in love with a female

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Series: Mystery of Mercutio And Love [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Bisexual Mercutio, F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, mention of Tybalt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mercutio x a female character that is not from R&J: 6 please? :) “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” For oberyn2206</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery of Mercutio falling in love with a female

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oberyn2206](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberyn2206/gifts).



_**Mystery of Mercutio falling in love with a female** _

_**(Part one)** _

The girl closed the door to her room and let out a sigh, resting her forehead against the frame of the door. There were lines on her face, exhibiting her worry, but Mercutio loved those little lines. He found her attractive in every kind of way and as she stood there she made his heart beat faster and the covers rise.

Even now that the worry was evident on her face and she turned away from the door, he loved her. And when she opened her eyes and froze, he loved her even though he knew by the look on her face that he was to be rejected.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Mercutio flashed her a smile.

“Is there a reason not to be?”

The girl placed a palm against her forehead, shaking her head gently, and her long hair cascaded to hide her face. “Now I will need clean blankets.”

“Only when we can get them with dirt.” Mercutio wiggled his brows and the girl groaned, looking at him again. Her back was to the door, hands at either sides, and it was clear she wasn’t going to come to the bed or anywhere near him.

“Please, Mercutio, just get out.”

“All right.”

She realised her mistake quite soon afterwards because she yelped.

“Put something on! For God’s sake!”

Mercutio grinned but his heart shattered. Though she had rejected him many more times, he still kept hope. Because somewhere in his brain he could think of her in only one way: his.

One look at her and he was smitten. She appeared in the city one day. No one knew where she came from or who she was. The only thing they noticed was that she was a new face and she was neither Montague nor Capulet. She instantly fell into a fight with both sides, having one side claim her as their own and the other treating her instantly like the enemy.

It was because Mercutio’s uncle heard of this that she was rescued and brought to the palace where she told that she was travelling to her home, but more she could not say. Thinking she was in shock, or might have had some accident along the road, she was given lodging in the Palace and had to be given a name.

Mercutio had found out about her, had found her, had been the one to bring her to his uncle’s home and therefore the servants whispered about her using a new name: Mercina. The pirncés nephew happened to overhear him and his bright eyes turned dark as he realised that this name would only fit her since from the moment he had clapped eyes on her he knew but one thing: she would have to be his.

Peculiar Mercutio, a man who claimed not wanting to be seen with girls yet at the same time openly grabbing their butts, Queer Mercutio, who everyone talked about as if his only interest could ever be in men, Solitary Mercutio, whose uncle thought he would never get a spouse and bring him any heirs.

Imagine the surprise when one day Mercutio showed up at his uncle’s throne and pleaded – nay, demanded- marriage to the new girl in town. Enchanted he was, but his uncle was far too happy to care about his nephew’s sudden change of behaviour and thanking God for this miracle he gave him his blessing.

“Remember, she has no kin here. But she might have somewhere. Don’t dishonour her while she’s underneath my roof, you hear. If she concedes I will happily arrange for this marriage to take place and I ask of you that you will bless our house with heirs. Nothing else.”

No kin here. No dishonouring underneath his roof. Hah, Mercutio thought, his uncle never said that he couldn’t dishonour her once they were outside.

Unfortunately Mercina stuck to the side of either his brother Valentine or one of the lesser known people in the streets, such as the mute and the neutral.

Conquering her heart proved to be even more difficult. And this Mercutio didn’t understand. Usually people loved him for his wits, for his long and lean appearance, for his pale skin or brightly coloured eyes, for his orange hair that would wildly grace his face or for the way he had with words. He could charm any person: men and women alike. The only two he didn’t seem to succeed in charming, however, were the tall and broody Capulet Tybalt and the mysterious and small girl Mercina.

And the latter he really tried to seduce from the moment she set foot in this city.

Had he mistaken the hunger in her eyes? That endearing look whenever he impressed her with his wit? Then why wasn’t she giving herself to him like she should?

“You’re just like Tybalt.” He complained as he reached to pick up his blouse from the ground.

“Tybalt?”

“I can see the desire burning in his eyes when he looks at me, yet he won’t act on it. He’s too proud to let go and act on his feelings for once. But you!” he turned to face Mercina, his member half-flaccid between his legs and she quickly looked away.

“I wont let myself be disgraced. And I will not be compared to a man.” Mercina’s eyes seemed alight with fire.

“Clearly not.” Mercutio snorted, not bothering to get fully dressed as his blouse was the only thing he wore. The rest of his clothes had been gathered in his arm. He deliberately brushed against her when his free hand reached for the doorknob. His bright eyes pierced hers, but the look in his darkened. “I  _will_  have you.”

And just like that he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Quick note, I have a second prompt that can be read as chapter two to this story but has a different pairing. And I seriously think of writing more to this tale perhaps ending in a MercxTybXOC.  
> I turned the OC Female into Mercina, who is my imaginary female for Mercutio and originated from a female Mercutio I’m also writing about. Yeah, sorry bout that. Hope to post that story on the net soon as well.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Oberyn2206, this one’s for you! Will work on the prompt for your sister soon.  
> Send me more prompts.


End file.
